While driving has many benefits, driving has some drawbacks as well. For example, driving can be expensive because of fuel costs, car maintenance, insurance, etc. With the number of vehicles on the road increasing, traffic has also become a significant problem especially in metropolitan areas. Further, vehicles typically emit CO2, and many localities have enacted CO2 emissions reduction strategies with a focus on car emissions. Thus, it would be beneficial to reduce the number of vehicles on the road.
“Carpooling” can reduce the number of vehicles on the road. Carpooling is where two or more people ride together in a single vehicle instead of each driving alone in their own individual vehicle. A carpooling system may automatically match users into a shared ride based on various parameters specified by the users. The carpooling system may assign one of the matched users as the driver of the shared ride. However, conventional carpooling systems do not have an efficient mechanism to determine the driver of the shared ride.